The Gates of Hogwarts
by VanillaDreamFran
Summary: A chance encounter one cold winters night launches Harry into a world full of magic and possibilities. But when he becomes the tutor to the Princess of England, everything changes. But unfortunately for Harry there are other plans for the princess' future that don't involve him. One-shot. Prequel to my new story: Gilded Cages and Endless Freedom.


**Hello all! This is a one-shot that's kind of like a prequel to this story I have in mind. I've got the basics all planned out, I just need to write the first chapter. I'll explain more at the end.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot :)**

* * *

London was yet again being battered by snow and icy rain. The weather was typical on a late November day, but for it to carry on into the night as it did this evening was something that many didn't appreciate. A grubby boy with black hair and striking emerald eyes sat on the cold cobbled pavement outside the bakery. The people of the town all knew this little urchin well. He had appeared one day almost four years ago, wrapped in nothing but a ragged piece of cloth and a stocking used for a scarf. The boy was an orphan. His mother and father had been murdered by a notorious killer by the name of Voldemort when he was just a year old. The man, for his own sick sense of pleasure, had cut the young boy's forehead leaving a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. The boy's uncle and aunt had sneered at him when he was brought to them by a woman called Ms. Bagshot, claiming to be the boy's neighbour. His only living relatives wanted nothing to so with him, casting him out onto the streets when he had reached the age of three.

Now, four years one, the young boy sat with his frozen hands tucked closed to his body, trying his best to keep out the winter chill.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-so hungry-y-y." The little boy mumbled, shaking in the snow, his stomach rumbling from the delicious smells wafting out the bakery window.

The boy sighed, breathing on his hands in an effort to warm them up.

"Hello there, young man."

The boy looked up and was shocked and confused to see an elderly man dressed in formal garments of a brilliant purple standing in front of him. The boy blinked, thinking the man to be a figment of his imagination, a ghost caused by his hunger.

"Do not be afraid. By any chance are you hungry young one?"

The boy stared at the man. The smell of fresh bread and cake from the bakery hit the boy's senses like a boulder, causing his stomach to yet again rumble. The old man chuckled at the sound.

"I shall take that as a yes."

The elderly man crouched down so that was face to face with the street urchin. Using his cane for support, he reached out a gloved hand towards the boy.

"Would you like to come with me? I can get you as much food as you'd like my boy. Do you have a mother? A father?"

The boy shook his head.

"N-no sir. M-m-my parents are d-d-dead s-sir." The boy relied, tears gathering in the corners of his bright green eyes.

"Ah, I see." The man said softly, his eyes full of sympathy behind his spectacles.

"What is your name young man?"

"H-harry s-s-sir."

"Harry, what you say if I offered you a place to live. Somewhere warm, with the best food in this town and people who would love you like their own. Would you like to live somewhere like that Harry?"

Harry stared at the man as if he was crazy. No one, not a single person in the town had offered such a thing to Harry. Not one person had shown him such kindness in his four years living on the streets. He could have food; he could have a proper bed. He could have a family.

"What do you say Harry?"

"I…I d-don't even k-know your name s-s-sir."

The old man chuckled again at the young Harry.

"You may call me Albus my dear boy. Albus Dumbledore."

Harry smiled slightly at Albus. He reached forward with one of his small frost bitten hand and placed it in Albus'.

"I'd l-like to live with you v-v-very much sir."

"Excellent. Well then, I think we should get going. Dinner shall be ready soon and Mrs Weasley is not a patient cook."

* * *

The Dumbledore carriage pulled up to the gates of a large, but homely, manor. Harry stared in awe at the place. Never before had he seen such a huge house, except for Hampton Court Palace which he'd seen chimneys of in the distance from the streets of London. But this manor was the largest house he had seen since he wandered into London.

"Welcome to your new home Harry, welcome to Hogwarts Manor." Albus said as he helped Harry out of the carriage. Albus pulled out something from his coat pocket that looked like a long stick of wood and pointed it at the gates.

"Alohomora."

The manor gates slowly opened. Harry looked on completely amazed.

"What did you do?" he asked Albus, still staring at the gates.

"Magic my boy."

"_Magic."_

The word repeated itself over and over in Harry's head.

"Let's get inside before Mrs Weasley gets upset about us being late."

* * *

"Albus, where have you been? I've had dinner ready for the past half an hour now!"

"Now, now Mrs Weasley, calm down." Albus said, placing his hand on Mrs Weasley's shoulder.

"I ran into a little something. And now we have a guest." Albus gestured to Harry who was standing behind him.

Mrs Weasley stared at Harry for a minute before pulling the boy into a hug.

"Oh you poor thing! Look at you, all dressed in rags and probably frozen to the bone, you poor child."

"Molly, I do believe you are scaring young Harry a little bit."

Molly unfolded Harry from her embrace, moving him backwards at arms length to get a proper look at him.

"And what lovely eyes. They're like emeralds. Oh now I need to make more food! What would you like to eat Harry dear?"

Harry gawped at the woman in from of him. She had a friendly face surrounded by red hair. Her apron was laced around a brown dress that matched her equally brown eyes. Harry thought she was just what a mother should look like.

"I…I…I don't know ma'am."

"Oh you don't have to call me 'ma'am' child. Call me Molly, Harry."

"Um…okay Molly. Do you…do you have any bread? And milk?"

"Oh Harry of course we do! I'll get you some straight away."

Molly let go of Harry's shoulders and stood up, heading through an open door at the far side of the dining room. When Harry didn't follow her she retraced her steps, poking her head through the doorway.

"Follow me dear. Albus I'll have Bill bring your dinner up for you."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

* * *

After Harry had eaten his dinner of bread and milk – with extra cheese, cold meats and an apple from Molly – he was shown to Albus' study by Bill, one of Molly's children. Harry knocked on the door, a carving of a phoenix moving as he waited for an answer.

"Wow."

"Come in Harry." Came a reply from the other side of the study door making Harry jump.

Inside the study were thousands of books stacked on tall bookshelves. There were many trinkets and toys around the vast room, all moving about on the carpeted floor and tables.

"Take a seat my boy."

Harry sat down in a plush armchair next to a roaring fireplace and across from Albus.

"Stay here while I fetch something. Help yourself to a lemon drop if you please."

Albus disappeared behind Harry's chair, the young boy turning to see where he went. A couple of minutes passed before Albus returned to his seat, a tattered hat in his hands. He placed the hat of Harry's head and smiled at the boy.

"Now Harry, this hat is going to tell you and me a few important things that we need to find out, okay."

Harry nodded, confused how a hat would be able to tell him anything. It was only a hat after all.

"Ah, a Potter. I see he's their son. A fine one he is, full of potential, full of magic. This half-blood will be a fine one for wizardry."

Harry gasped as the hat spoke. Albus' eyes widened slightly behind his spectacles.

He reached forward and removed the old hat from Harry's head.

"What…what did it mean by that? What did the hat mean sir?"

Albus looked at Harry, seeing the inquisitive eyes that his mother used to have hidden slightly by his fathers unruly hair.

"Harry, you are a wizard."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"I-I'm a what?" he whispered.

"You are a wizard my boy. Someone who can use magic just like me and your parents."

"My parents? They could use magic too?"

"Yes Harry. You are a Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter, two of the finest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Harry leaned forward, trying to soak up all this new information about him and his parents.

"But…but…my parents…" Harry started mumbling before a voice in the back of his head chanted.

"_You're parents are dead boy. You're filthy parents are nothing more than dirt now."_

Harry gasped at the memory of his aunt. She told him those very same words when she threw him out of her house when he had only been three for a month.

"Yes Harry, they are unfortunately no longer with us."

Harry looked up at Albus and broke down in tears, sobs racking his tiny body.

"There, there. You now have a family here at Hogwarts with me and Mrs Weasley and her family. You're safe now. And I will teach you to use your magic too."

Harry wiped his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"Really? Do you really mean that sir?" he asked Albus, his eyes still bright with tears.

"I do indeed my boy. Now I think it's time you went to bed. I will ring for Mrs Weasley. She'll show you to your room and will fetch you for breakfast in the morning."

* * *

Molly tucked Harry into his new bed. The mattress was ever so comfy, and the sheets were warm and smelt of lavender. His pillows were soft from the duck feather stuffed inside them.

"Good night Harry." Molly whispered to Harry, brushing back his untidy hair to kiss his forehead.

"Oh my, where did you get that scar from Harry?" she asked, lightly tracing the lightning bolt with her thumb.

"My aunt told me that the man who killed my parents gave it to me because I was a worthless boy." Harry replied sadly.

"Well you are most certainly not worthless Harry. You'll be like another one of my sons from now on. Would you like that dear?"

"You'd be my mother?"

"Why of course dear." Molly said before kissing Harry's forehead and stroking his jet black hair.

"I'd like you as my mother Molly." Harry whispered.

Molly smiled at him before giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Sleep tight Harry. I'll see you in the morning."

Molly quietly closed Harry's bedroom door, leaving the young boy to his thoughts.

"_I've got a mother."_ He thought, before the smell of lavender and the soft sheets helped him drift off into the land of slumber and dreams. For the first time in five years, Harry had a dreamless night. No images of his horrid aunt and uncle or the man with red eyes.

* * *

"Harry dear, it's time for breakfast." Molly called through Harry's bedroom door.

"Um…J-just a minute." Harry called back as he fumbled about with his shirt, having trouble trying to button it up.

Molly opened the door a crack to poke her head around the door. She chuckled when she saw Harry's struggle.

"Let me help you dear."

Molly walked over to Harry and helped him button up his shirt before trying to smooth his hair down.

"There now, you do look a lot cleaner than you did last night." she said as she finally gave up on his hair. She turned him around to face the wardrobe and mirror that stood on the left side of his new room. He did look rather smart in his burgundy shirt and jeans. Molly took hold of Harry's hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Right then, we should be getting our breakfast now. You'll also get to meet my family. They'll be your family from now on too."

Harry's face lit up for a second before he cast his gaze to the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

"What's wrong dear?" Molly asked, crouching down so that see was eye level with Harry.

"I'm scared." The boy whispered.

"Now why on earth would the idea of breakfast scare you Harry?"

Harry laughed at Molly's question.

"I'm a bit scared about meeting your family Molly. What if they hate me?"

Molly tipped Harry's chin up to face her with her hand. His eyes told her of his worry and anxiousness. She smiled and pecked his on his cheek.

"They won't hate you sweetheart. They love you as much as I do. By the way, how old are you Harry?"

"I turned seven at the end of July."

"Well then there's no need to worry at all. I have a son who's the same age as you. I told him about you last night."

Harry smiled then knowing that there would be someone his own age in the manor. Molly's son could possibly be friends with him – Harry's first friend.

"Come on Harry, we don't want our breakfast to get cold do we."

Harry hesitantly grasped Molly's hand which made the cook smile. She led him down the hall, past Albus' room and his study, then down a staircase that led to the front hall. From there they entered the dining room as Harry had the night before and then through the door that Molly had gotten him to follow her through. Down a small set of steps they went and they finally arrived at the manor kitchen to see a group of red heads all enjoying their breakfast. None of them even noticed that Molly, with Harry in tow, had entered the warm room except for a little girl who had the same eyes as Molly. Harry watched her staring at him. He gave her a small wave and whispered "hello". Molly noticed the girl staring at Harry and smiled.

"Good morning Ginny, it seems you're the only one who's even cared to notice me and our guest this morning."

"Ah Molly, I see you're back" A tall man with red hair and deep blue eyes said, standing up from the long kitchen table and walking over to place a kiss on Molly's cheek. Once he'd given her a kiss he saw Molly's dress skirt moving slightly. None of the windows in the kitchen were open so it couldn't have been a breeze from outside.

"Come on dear, don't be shy." Molly said.

Harry moved slightly away from Molly, though he held onto her skirts for comfort and security.

"And who might this be Molly?" the man asked. His question had caused the rest of the red headed people to turn their attention to Molly and the mysterious boy hiding behind her.

"Arthur, this is Harry, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my husband, Arthur."

Arthur looked shocked at what his wife had told him.

"Did you just say Potter?"

Molly looked rather sad when he asked that question.

"Yes I did. He's James and Lily's son Arthur. That horrid man didn't manage to kill little Harry."

Harry looked a bit confused at the conversation going on above him. His mind was nagging at him to ask a question, to ask if the two adults knew his parents.

"Molly, did you know my parents?"

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look before Arthur knelt down in front of Harry.

"We were friends with your parents Harry. We even had the same tutors. We knew of you too my boy, but we thought that you had been…killed…the night your parents were. I'm glad to see you're alive though. You're the spitting image of your father but you have your mother's lovely eyes."

Harry smiled up at Arthur before doing something he'd never done to anyone. He gave Arthur a hug. Arthur gave him a big bear hug in response and Harry gave Molly a smile over her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Harry said when he pulled back from Arthur.

"Oh Harry, call him Arthur, just like you call me by my first name." Molly said, chuckling at Harry's politeness.

Molly and Arthur got Harry settled at the kitchen table, placing a plate piled high with food in front of the boy. Harry had never seen so much food in all his life.

"Wow." He whispered. The little girl giggled at his awe, making him colour slightly.

"Hey Mum, who's the kid." One of the other red heads asked Molly.

"Children, this is Harry Potter. His parents were great friends of mine and your father, Albus too. They passed away a few years ago. Harry has been living on the streets since his relatives disowned him. Albus found him last night and he shall be living with us all from now on."

"You're an orphan?" the little girl asked Harry, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, but Molly said I can be a part of her family now." Harry replied, his emerald eyes shining bright as he took in his new family.

"Mummy, will he be my brother?" the girl asked Molly.

"Okay, I think that we should do some introductions. We'll start at the head of the table shall we?" Arthur said, gesturing to two boys at the far end of the long wooden table.

"Hello again Harry. You already know I'm Bill. I'm the oldest, apart from Mum and Dad that is, and I'm eighteen. I work in the kitchen with Mum and as security for the manor."

"Can you use magic? Albus said that Molly can." Harry asked.

"We all can Harry. I use mine to make sure that no intruders can break into Hogwarts and the town bank when needed."

"Well I'm Charlie, sixteen years old and I'll be off to Romania soon to train with dragons." The boy across from Bill said.

"Dragons?" Harry asked, looking scared and amazed at the same time.

"Yeah, there are all sorts. Like the Hungarian Horntail, now that one's vicious."

"Okay Charlie, enough about dragons and let Percy speak." Molly told her son.

The boy next to Bill cleared his throat and fixed his glasses.

"I'm Percy, twelve years old and I'm currently studying to become the next Grand Advisor to the royal family."

"Yeah right Perce." The boy directly across from Percy laughed.

"As if you'd be the next Grand Advisor." A boy identical sitting right to the last said.

"There's a better chance of Mum giving up knitting."

"Which will never,"

"Ever,"

"Happen." The identical boys ended in unison.

"Now boys, behave and introduce yourselves to Harry." Molly scolded the twins.

"Hiya Harry." The boys cried in unison.

"I'm Fred." The boy on the left said

"And I'm George." The boy on the right said.

"We're both ten, of course, since we're twins,"

"And we're the pranksters of the family."

"But sadly, our own mother can't tell us apart. Watch and see." Fred said before the twins jumped up from their seats and ran around the table a few times before sitting down again.

"Mum, who's Fred and who's George?" They asked Molly in unison.

"Don't think you can trick me, who've just swapped places. Left is George and right is Fred."

Harry started to giggle beside Arthur.

"What's got you so amused Harry?" Arthur inquired.

"I'm sorry, but Molly's wrong. Fred is still on the left and George is still on the right."

The whole of the Weasley family, including the twins, gawped at Harry.

"How did," Fred started.

"You know?" George finished his brother's sentence.

"It's easy to tell you two apart. George's hair is slightly longer than Fred's, but Fred's hair is a tiny bit darker. He also has more freckles than George and George's voice is a pitch lower than Fred's."

"Bloody hell, how did you pick up all those things!? You've only know them for five minutes. I've known them all my bloody life and I can't tell them apart just yet."

"Ronald, watch your tongue!" Molly said glaring at the boy sat next to Harry.

"I was taught a bit about music from an a-…an ac-…from an accordion player that plays next to the Thames. You also learn to be aware and notice everything on the streets."

"Wow, that's awesome Harry! Oh and I'm Ron by the way. Mum mentioned something about a boy my age last night. So I'm going to guess that you're seven too, right?"

"Yes." Harry replied, grinning at Ron.

"Cool, now I can have a friend my age that's not my little sister."

"Hey!" the little girl shouted at Ron from across the table. She was sitting directly across from Harry, next to Molly. Harry smiled at her and she flushed; from anger at her older brother and from embarrassing herself in front of a cute boy.

"Ginny, why don't you introduce yourself to Harry? You're the last one."

The girl looked back up at Harry, her face still a little pink, and waved at Harry.

"Hello Harry, I'm Ginny. I'm six and Albus has just started to teach me how to use my magic."

"You can use magic? Wow that's amazing!"

Ginny blushed turning her face as red as her hair.

"Now that we all know each other, let's finish up breakfast and get on with the day." Molly said, chuckling at her daughter's red face.

* * *

Eleven years passed by and Harry had grown up into a fine man when 1642 came around. He had become a brilliant wizard with a vast knowledge of magic. His traditional education from Albus and his tutor, Minerva McGonagall, had broadened his mind and Hogwarts had truly opened the world up to the young man.

The Weasley family had treated him like a son and brother during his time at Hogwarts Manor. Bill had gotten a permanent job at the central London bank – Gringotts. He'd become a Curse Breaker in which he unlocked vaults from the deepest caverns of Gringotts that had been originally made in the 9th century after William the Conqueror became King of England. Since James VI and I of Scotland and England had joined the two previous foreign there were more vaults to be explore and money for the goblins to collect. But King James had died with no legitimate children and his only living relatives, his second cousin Xenophilius and his wife Selene, had ascended to the throne. The birth of their daughter had been received with mass celebrations throughout England and Scotland.

Charlie, as he stated, had left Hogwarts just after Harry's eighth birthday to travel to Romania to train with dragons. He had sent letters back to London to tell his family of his deadly near misses and his adventures with fellow trainers. Percy may have not been able to achieve his dream of becoming the next Grand Advisor but he did manage to obtain a job in politics. He was now serving as the right hand man (which is to be read as Personal Assistant) of the Mayor of London – Isaac Penington.

Fred and George had been able to save up money from selling their own creations over the years at the markets in Covent Garden. Anything from love potions to Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, the most marvellous fireworks that rivalled those that were imported from China and the Orient and even those made by the Fire Master of England. With this money they had opened a shop that comprised of practical jokes, firework, handmade toys and a range of potions, lotions and adorable objects from women and witches alike.

Ron still worked in the manor with Molly and Arthur. Ginny worked at a bookshop on Diagon Alley, a street known for selling all and anything to middle and low class families of London. Ron was known to visit the bookshop frequently, not to see his little sister, but to call upon the daughter of the owners who also happened to work at the shop. Harry had met her a few times when he'd accompanied Ron and thought her to be a lovely young woman. She loved books and longed to travel to the places they told tales of. She had become Ginny's closest and only female friend since she'd only grown up with boys her entire life.

And lastly, Harry had gotten a position that commended his skills of magic and his knowledge of the world. He had been appointed as the Princess of England's personal tutor. Harry had gotten the job barely three months after his sixteenth birthday and had been tutoring the princess for two years now. She was an excellent student, easily grasping what Harry taught her and she had a highly inquisitive mind to boot. Her head was filled with questions about her realm and the foreign powers outside of England. Before the King had died, leaving her widowed mother Queen Selene as the ruling monarch, he had passed on his love of all that was bizarre and wonderful in the world to his only child. She had even asked Harry if he had ever been lucky enough to see a live Crumple-horned Snorkack, which just so happened to be the creature behind her father's death. Unfortunately, Harry had not had the chance to venture to Africa during his studies, for he'd only travelled as far as the Americas and Jamestown.

The one downside to Harry's job was the fact he had to suffer the presence of Grand Advisor Rogers. He was the most arrogant and insufferable man the young man had ever known, even more so than the few memories he had of his uncle. The princess also shared his sentiments on Rogers. On the plus side, Harry had been given his own cottage on the castle grounds so that he may be closer to the castle, considering Hogwarts resided on the borders of Kent – it would take him two hours by carriage everyday to get to the castle. This also meant that Harry could be closer to the princess to who his affections had grown greatly over the two years he'd been her tutor.

England continued to be a prospering country under the reign of King Xenophilius and after him Queen Selene. But times were turning for the kingdom. The gold mines and the vast textiles industry were not able to produce as much produce due to a bad winter and lack of gold to be mined. Without them the Crown's revenue and treasury were short of finance and cloth to trade with other countries. With relations with Spain only recently patched up after the long war during the last century and with religious troubles still bubbling in France, a shortage of money for Queen Selene and the realm could be the catalyst of disaster. But Selene had a plan; a plan that she knew her daughter wouldn't like, but it had to be done for the kingdom to survive. Marriage was the only option left. When Harry heard this news he didn't know to react. He knew England was in trouble and he understood the duty that the princess must undertake, but that didn't stop the dull thud that would strike his chest when he thought of the woman he had deep affections for being handed over to some filthy rich duke like cattle. It was all in the name of duty though, and duty meant doing things that your heart might very well regret.

The gates of Hogwarts may have led Harry into a world beyond his belief, one that had provided him with love, care, a wonderful family and a first class education in magic and everything else, but it had not fully prepared him for the real world outside those gates. His feeling for the young princess would never be voiced, not even to admit them to himself. They would stay bottled up, locked up in his heart for as long as he would live. He'd watch her grow old with this Duke of Wiltshire, see this man rule as King of England, maybe he would even tutor the princess' children someday. But he would never get the opportunity to do those things with her. Though Harry was from a noble family he had no titles or claims. He only had his name, his looks and his scar to prove that he was the Potter's son.

* * *

Harry walked down one of the many garden paths that led to the palace, his satchel full of books for today's lessons thrown over his shoulder. He greeted Remus, the head gardener, as he passed him pruning the herb garden full of sage, thyme, rosemary and chives.

"Good morning Remus." Harry called to the gardener.

"And to you Harry. How's my godchild doing this fine morning?" Remus asked Harry.

The night before Harry's thirteenth birthday Albus had approached him with the news that he made been able to locate his godfathers – Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius had been in and out of prison for drunkenly disorder and Remus had been employed as Hampton Court's head gardener nine years after James and Lily's murder. By then the princess was nine and the King had recently been killed. Queen Selene had accepted Remus and his lycanthropy without a second thought. She and the Royal Doctor and Royal Chemist – Severus Snape and Poppy Pompfrey – were able to brew Wolfsbane potion every month for Remus. Albus had pulled a few string and freed Sirius from prison for the last time; luckily it had been before he was sent to the gallows. Albus had also been generous enough to get him a post at the palace stables.

"I'm fine, well as fine as I'll ever be." Harry replied.

"You know it's the only way to save England from doom Harry."

"I know Remus, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Remus chuckled at his godson. He was sure that James and Lily would have been extremely proud of their son and his achievements.

"Oh, before I forget, he's a new book for Teddy. I'm sure he'll like it, it has dragons and knights in it. It even has werewolves too, so I'm sure that he and Tonks will like it."

"Thank you Harry, I'm sure they'll love it. I'll tell you what they thought of it tomorrow. We seem to have run out of bedtime stories for Teddy anyway."

"See you later Remus." Harry called over his shoulder as he continued on his way to the palace.

"Let Her Highness now that the forget-me-nots and the summer snowdrops are blooming for me."

"I shall."

Harry entered the princess' room to find her examining something underneath a magnifying glass, her face one of immense concentration.

"What do you have there, Your Highness" Harry inquired as he unpacked the books from his satchel.

"It's a piece of bark from the Whomping Willow tree. Mr Dumbledore was kind enough to send some to me. Last time I was at Hogwarts I thought that pixies inhabited after catching a glance of one. I thought I might take a closer look at the bark to see why they love it so much."

Harry nodded at the princess, not even in the slightest bit shocked or freaked out by what she had said. After two, almost three, years of being her tutor he had grown used to her fascination in magical creatures. It was rather endearing to him actually. It was one of the things he loved about her, and probably something that the Duke of Wiltshire wouldn't understand.

"_Ah well, at least I'm grateful for the days I get to spend with her, even if they are full of lessons."_

* * *

**And that is my one-shot. Here's all the details that will help out with a few things in this tale.**

**James VI and I of Scotland and England: He did have two legitimate children by the time he became King of England after Elizabeth I, but for me to be able to have Xenophilius and Selene as ruling monarchs, then Charles I wouldn't be able to be born or a legitimate son of King James.**

**Queen Selene: Xenophilius's wife wasn't named in the books or films so I gave her one. Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon (now it makes sense to you if you guessed who the princess was, not that it was hard to).**

**Remus and Sirius: I decided that Harry should have two godfathers instead of just Sirius. I also didn't want to lock him up for murder either, but I thought that him misbehaving while un the influence would be justifiable after the death of two of his close friends. Since Harry would be 18 at the end of this one-shot and the beginning of my new fanfic, then Teddy would be about one and a half. Totally old enough to be read to.**

**I think that covers everything. I hope you all enjoyed this snippet of what's to come in my new story.**

**Thanks for reading and please drop me a review.**

**Love Frances xx :)**


End file.
